Amour brusque
by angel011
Summary: Pourquoi toujours cacher ce que l'on ressent? Plus facile à dire qu'à faire...Et si ça arrivait?


**Fic**

**Hermione- Ron**

**Ron entra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il devait être 01h00 de l'après midi. Hermione y était déjà, assise près de la cheminée éteinte ces jours-ci car il faisait beau Il alla s'installer auprès d'elle.**

_**Salut, dit-elle en le voyant**_

_**Salut, répondit Ron. Tu as vue la nouvelle élève, Betty je crois, elle a l'air plutôt gentille. Enfin, s'il te plait est- ce que tu peux m'aider pour le devoir qu'on droit rendre demain matin pour McGonagall ? J'y comprends rien moi**_

_**Mais bien sûre ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire**_

**Ron fût très étonné de sa réponse, d'habitude elle lui crie dessus, puis elle lui dit qu'il faut qu'il travaille d'avantage. Il lui demanda alors la raison de sa bonne humeur auquel elle répondit :**

_**J'ai rencontré quelqu'un ! dit-elle **_

_**Ah alors c'est ça…Et qui c'est ? Je le connais ? **_

_**Qui te dit que c'est nécessairement un « le » ? et puis pourquoi t'es si curieux ?**_

_**Comme ça, si je peux plus te poser de questions maintenant !**_

**Harry venait d'arriver, quelques livres à la main, et s'assis à côté d'eux.**

_**Je viens d'emprunter ces livres à la bibliothèque, je dois les lire pour ce vieux Rogue. Mais je n'ai l'envie ni le courage de le faire, et si je pouvais je les lui balancerai dessus !**_

**Hermione sourit.**

_**Moi aussi, dit Ron**_

_**Même pas le temps de se reposer, je dois entraîner des 2ème années au Quidditch. McGonagall me la demandé avant à la fin du cours. Allez j'y vais, à toute à l'heure !**_

**Et il sortit.**

_**On va s'asseoir un peu au parc avant les cours ? proposa Ron**_

_**Désolé Ron mais je dois aller voir quelqu'un… mais on se voit après ! A toute à l'heure.**_

_**C'est ça, à toute ! **_

**Et elle s'en alla. Ron alla regarder Harry entraîner les 2eme années pas très doués. Puis une heure plus tard ils allèrent assister au cours de Rogue. Hermione avait l'air déçue par quelque chose mais ni Harry ni Ron ne savaient pourquoi, 2h Plus tard, ça sonne.**

_**Au mon dieu, 2h avec Rogue, j'aurais dû me tuer avant, mais là trop tard, se plaigna Ron.**_

**_Et tous les devoirs qu'il nous a donné ! Il n'ont aucune pitié les professeurs en ce moment. Je vous rejoint après les garçons, je dois aller voir… je veux_ _dire chercher un bouquin à la bibliothèque . A toute à l'heure pour dîner !_**

**Mais à peine était-elle partie, que Ron s'excusa auprès de Harry et la suivit discrètement. Dès qu'il arriva, il vit Hermione avec Betty, la nouvelle élève. Hermione était de dos, on ne voyait donc pas son visage, mais Betty avait une mine désolée. Ron ne s'attarda pas ne voulant pas être vu. Il quitta la bibliothèque pour rejoindre Harry comme prévu à la salle commune. Dès qu'il arriva, il s'assit près de Harry, et lui dit :**

_**Je suis sûre qu'elle me cache quelque chose.**_

_**Qui ça ? dit Harry étonné.**_

_**Hermione.**_

_**Pourquoi qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?**_

_**Je l'ai vue à la bibliothèque avant avec Betty, tu sais la nouvelle élève, et elle avait l'air triste. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait fait une rencontre. Et je ne pense pas que la rencontre soit Betty, comme elle me l'a sous-entendu ; ce matin elle était tellement de bonne humeur qu'elle ne m'a même pas fait un sermon lorsque je lui ai demande de faire mon devoir. **_

_**Et tu crois quoi, alors ?**_

_**Eh bien, peut être qu'elle est amoureuse , et qu'ils ont rompu ?**_

_**Mais pourquoi ces histoires de cœur t'intéressent tellement ? Tu sais c'est une fille !**_

_**Et alors ? C'est pas une raison de me mentir !**_

_**Tu sais je crois que les filles sont timides dans ce genre de situation, lorsqu'elle sont amoureuses…**_

_**Et que ce que tu en sais toi ?**_

_**Ginny…tu as oublié ?**_

_**Ah oui .**_

_**Et elle est pas venue dîner !**_

_**Elle n'avait peut- être pas fin ?**_

**Betty venait de se lever de table. Ron souhaita bonne nuit à Harry qui n'avait pas fini de manger et se lever à son tour. **

_**Betty ! l'appela-t-il.**_

_**Oui ? dit-elle en se retournant.**_

**_Je t'ai vue avec Hermione avant, elle va bien ? _Ils se dirigèrent vers leurs salle commune.**

_**Je ne sais pas, la pauvre, elle a même un peu pleurer avant. En fait, je lui ai présenté quelqu'un comme elle me l'avait demandée, mais apparemment, ce n'était pas celui qu'il lui fallait.**_

_**Pourquoi ?**_

_**Il l'a quittée.**_

_**Bon je vais aller la voir, merci, bonne nuit.**_

_**Bonne nuit, et elle se dirigea vers la salle commune de Serdaigle. **_

**Il arriva devant le portail, donna le mot de passe et entra. Il regarda dans toute la salle mais il ne vit d'Hermione nulle part. Elle était sans doute allée se coucher. Et il fût ainsi.**

**Le lendemain matin, il se leva de bonne heure, s'habilla soigneusement, décidant qu'il était temps qu'il lui avoue tout, et descendit directement prendre son petit déjeuner, sachant qu'elle devait déjà y être, car elle avait cours avant lui. Il entra dans la grande salle, et vit Hermione, assise toute seule, lisant le journal.**

**- _Salut, lui lança-t il. _Elle ne l'avait pas vu.**

_**Ah c'est toi, salut.**_

_**Ecoute Hermione, hier je suis allé à la bibliothèque pour te demander si tu avait fini mon devoir, et je t'ai vue avec Betty, tu n'avait pas l'air d'avoir bonne mine. Alors je suis allé parler à Betty après dîner vu que tu n'étais pas venue manger hier soir avec moi et Harry. Elle m'a raconté ce qui t'es arrivée ; Je voulais juste te dire que je suis désolé.**_

_**Ah, c'est gentil à toi. Elle ne t'a rien dit d'autre j'espère ?**_

**_Non. Est-ce que tu as fini de manger ? Moi je n'ai pas très faim, on va un peu au parc ? Tu as encore _–il regarda sa montre-_ 10 minutes avant que tu ailles en cours._**

_**Bon d'accord .**_

**Il se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le parc. Le temps était idéal.. Le soleil venait de se lever et il ne faisait pas trop chaud ni trop frais. Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc.**

**- _Hermione j'ai encore un aveu à te faire…_**

_**Quoi donc ? demanda-t-elle.**_

_**Je crois que je suis am…**_

**Mais avant qu'il ai put finir sa phrase, Hermione se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Ron ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Il fût tellement étonné qu'au bout d'un moment, il la repoussa gentiment. **

_**Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?**_

_**Par ce que Betty m'a expliqué que ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de cacher son amour pour quelqu'un en trouvant quelqu'un d'autre avec qui sortir, et qu'il fallait se lancer sinon on le regrettera toute notre vie…**_

_**Ah c'est donc ça ce qu'elle ne devait pas me dire. Eh bien je crois bien que…que tu as eu raison de faire ce que tu vient de faire, tu m'a devancée !**_

_**Elle sourit. **_

**_Excusez moi, vous contiez me l'annoncer quand _? Harry se tenait devant eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres._ Avec vous soit c'est les disputes à longueur de journée, soit c'est l'amour fou !_**

**Ron et Hermione s'écartèrent tout de suite et tout d'eux avaient l'air très gêné. Hermione se leva rapidement.**

**_Je vais être en retard, euh… à toute à l'heure les garçons ! _Et elle fila rapidement, laissant Ron rouge d'embarassement.**

_**Félicitations mon vieux !**_

**_Merci, _dit-t-il à voix basse.**

_**Désolé d'avoir interrompu un tel moment, mais je suppose que tu n'as pas vu le panneau d'affichage ?**_

_**Non pourquoi ?**_

_**On a cours avec Rogue ce matin, on commence tout de suite mais on finit une heure plus tôt. Une heure de Rogue en plus et en plus on est en retard !**_

_**Quoi ?**_

_**Allez dépêche toi ! Il va nous massacrer cet idiot si on arrive en retard ! C'était affiché tout en grand comment ça se fait que tu ne l'ai pas vu ?**_

_**Je suis vite descendu dans la Grande Salle-**_

_**Ca prouve que t'es aveuglé par l'amour. **_

**Ron lui lança un regarde ironique. Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte du cachot. Ils frappèrent à la porte, une voix retentit derrière, froide et bien forte.**

_**Entrez, Potter et Wesley, et 50 points de moins pour Gryffondor.**_

**Et c'est partie pour une heure de malheurs, pensèrent Harry et Ron.**


End file.
